X-Brawn
|japanvoice =Masahiro Shibahara }} X-Brawn (Wildride in Japan) is the name of a fictional character from Transformers: Robots in Disguise. He should not be confused with Brawn, another Autobot first seen in Generation One.TRANSFORMERS ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Returns! Hasbro Launches Product Line Based on Original '80s Theme; Fox Kids Series to Debut September 8th. Business Wire September 5, 2001 Transformers: Robots in Disguise The eldest and strongest of the Autobot Brothers, X-Brawn comes into his own in tough situations or hazardous environments. He prefers to settle things in battle, rather than have a discussion. He transforms into a Mercedes-Benz M-Class SUV, and while undercover was owned by a human woman named Kelly, to whose ownership he often returns. He speaks with a thick southwestern accent (leading Side Burn to comment at one point "Where does he come up with this stuff?"). Animated series X-Brawn debuted in the series operner "Battle Protocol", where he battled and defeated the Predacon Slapper. After this he went on to become one of the most prominent Autobots in the series, often serving as the middle man between Side Burn's recklessness and Prowl's law-abiding streak. He and Prowl, with the aid of the Spy Changers, rescued Side Burn and Optimus Prime from a Predacon trap. On another occasion, X-Brawn managed to keep a high energy bomb out of Sky-Byte's hands by blasting it into space. When Optimus Prime's brother, Ultra Magnus, came to Earth and forced Prime into a combination that allowed him to share the power of the Matrix, Magnus's link to the Matrix resulted in him inadvertently channelling its energy in the midst of a battle. That energy involved Prowl, Side Burn and X-Brawn, "supercharging" them into newly-colored, more powerful bodies. After a brief amount of training, X-Brawn and the others were soon able to control this new ability, shifting to "Supercharge Mode" when an extra power boost was needed in battle. Their supercharged modes afforded them no advantage in their final battle with Galvatron, however, as they were strung up and had their energy drained by the villain, until Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus challenged him to a final battle at the Earth's core, and defeated the villain. During the course of the show, the vehicle based Autobots wear license plates with their Takara serial numbers on them (in Wildride's case "C-002"). When "supercharging", his front license plate (also seen on his left arm) is seen changing from "C-002" to "C024" (Super Wildride's serial number, minus its hyphen) without explanation. A small Spy Changer version of X-Brawn was released for the RiD toy series, but it never appeared in the television series. Dreamwave Productions The character also put in a brief appearance in one comic book story in the Dreamwave Summer Special, but no more stories were published. The RiD lost a contest Dreamwave between itself and Beast Wars to gain a mini-series. Before either storyline could get the series Dreamwave went out of business. Toys * Car Robots Wild Ride (C-002) (2000) :The original Japanese release of the Deluxe-sized toy. Transforms from Mercedes-Benz M-Class SUV to robot.Ben's World of Transformers - Wild Ride * Car Robots Super Wild Ride (C-024) (2000) :A repaint of Wild Ride to depict his "supercharged" mode. Colored white with racing decals. * Car Robots Kabaya Gum Wild Ride (2000) :The Kabaya Car Robots gum toy series consists of a stick of gum and and an easy-to-assemble kit. The completed robot is non-transformable, but is fairly poseable and has translucent plastic parts.TFW2005.com - Kabaya Gum Wild Ride * Robots in Disguise X-Brawn (2001) :Similar to the Japanese version, except the taillights have been completely painted over and the front end has been repainted to have circular headlights. This was reportedly done to avoid a lawsuit from Mercedes-Benz. In addition, an Autobot emblem was added to the hood.X-Brawn - Transformers: Robots In Disguise - Toy Gallery :The figure was repainted into Transformers: Universe Ratchet. * Robots in Disguise Super X-Brawn (2001) :Much like regular X-Brawn, Super X-Brawn's front and rear ends repainted to look much less like a Mercedes-Benz M-Class. An Autobot emblem was added to the roof.X-Brawn - Transformers: Robots In Disguise - Toy Gallery * Robots in Disguise Spy Changer X-Brawn (2001) :A smaller version of the X-Brawn figure with simpler transformation. :This figure was repainted into the first Transformers: Universe Hoist. References * Category:Autobots Category:Transformers automobiles Category:Spy Changers